Tunel Secreto
by ValSmile
Summary: ¿Qué cosas y secretos oculta el Túnel Secreto? COMPLETAMENTE LEMON 100% Makorra


Mako comenzó a respirar muy cerca de mi oído, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir latir su corazón. Esta sensación era extraña, pero bien sabía que era, no era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él y a tan corta distancia. Giré mi rostro, el calor me estaba envolviendo más de lo normal, pero aún así me queda cierto grado de resistencia. Mako no me miraba pero su agitación cada vez se hacía más acelerada. Pronto sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda, por donde me tenia sujeta. Apenas podía moverse después de aquel derrumbe en el túnel secreto.

- Déjame sanarte esa pierna - le decía a Mako e intentando zafarme de su abrazo, pero este se agarraba aún más de mi - Mako! suéltame, deja ayudarte!

- Si te hubiese sucedido algo - hablaba despacio Mako y comenzó a mirarme con un brillo especial en sus ojos - no me lo perdono nunca.

- Tonto - atiné a decir y unas cuantas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Mako apoyo su frente junto a la mía y sus manos comenzaban a subir hacia mi cuello y rosto.

- No llores - me decía sonriendo de esa forma tan sensual, como lo hacía siempre - o me veré obligado a hacer algo que deseo nuevamente Korra.

- Qué - casi le grite, lo cual me detuvo con un beso sorpresivo.

No reaccionaba, pero la cercanía con él me tenia enferma, asfixiada, tentada. Me deje llevar y respondí aquel beso. Nunca se detuvo, seguía y seguía jugueteando sus labios con los míos, su lengua recorriendo cada espacio de mi boca y buscando la mía. Me estaba dejando si aire, me estaba invadiendo el calor, pero nunca nos detuvimos. Tomó mi cintura, al parecer estaba olvidando su lesión y me llevo a sentir más aun su cuerpo. Mako sin duda tenía un buen físico. Comencé sin querer a acomodarme a su posición y literalmente me senté encima suyo.

- Para - dije, me sentía mareada, mis ojos me pesaban y mi boca se sentía en un mar ardiente - para Mako, para! - le respondía agitadamente, ya me había separado de sus besos y Mako me miraba con una invitación a seguir probando más de él.

Al diablo dije y continué más allá de lo posible, pero es que el calor y los deseos lujuriosos me ganaban en este momento.

Mako sujetaba mi cuerpo firmemente y aferrándose completamente a mí. Sus manos viajaban por mi espalda deshaciéndose de mi vestuario y agarrando fuertemente mi cola para posicionarla cerca de su erección. El bulto de Mako entre mis piernas me excitaba más y más. El roce de ambas partes hacían perder mi compostura lo que provocaba que husmeara nuevamente en los sectores en que a él lo debilitaban, besos por el cuello y en sus orejas acompañándolos con el jugueteo de mi lengua le arrancaban quejidos y suspiros que me dejaban loca.

De pronto sus manos agarraron mi cintura al descubierto, me alejó un poco de él y comenzó a sacarse su ropa. Yo lo miraba nada más y apreciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus manos, su rostro, su cabello desordenado... Vi una queja de dolor en el rostro de él cuando intento cambiarse de posición, mientras sus manos iban directamente al pantalón para sacárselos. Lo ayudé, pero él me detuvo. Lo miré fijamente y comenzó a tomar posición nuevamente. Dio un suspiro sin dejar de observarlo

- no me voy a detener Korra... - sonreía maliciosamente

- si sigues hablando seré yo la que detenga esto - le dije sin más nada

Me sonrió y volvió a mí para seguir besándome para acomodarme dentro de todo aquel roquerío y nuestras vestimentas en el suelo. Ahora sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y besaba cada sector de mis orejas, mi debilidad, pasaba por mi cuello, hasta llegar a sacarme por completo el vendaje que sujetaba mis pechos. Sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones mientras que su lengua pasaba delicadamente por debajo de mis senos, lo cual me provocaba una sensación única. Un hormigueo en toda mi zona púbica pedía a gritos sentir algo más. Mis manos comenzaban a acariciar la fornida espalda de Mako y mis dedos se enterraban en cada pedazo de piel que pudiese marcar. Más abajo acariciaba con mis uñas el sector de la ingle hasta provocarle ciertos espasmos a él y así llegar finalmente a juguetear con su pene, masajearlo, apretarlo y masturbarlo rápidamente. Mako no perdía el tiempo y ahogaba unos cuantos suspiros en mi rostro, llevó uno de sus dedos a jugar impacientemente con mi clítoris, eso hacía que mi respiración fuera cada vez más agitada y al introducir sus dedos en mi húmeda vagina, cerré mis ojos e imaginé el cielo, aún así quería más.

Mako retiró su mano de mi zona y con ella soltó la mía de su miembro. Luego se acomodó entre mis piernas ya abiertas, tambaleantes y sujetó su pene para poder introducirse en mi, cuando lo hizo, delicadamente, ahogue mis pensamientos y el aire que me quedaba. Mako me miró un instante sin hacer algún movimiento, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío sin poder moverme a excepción de mi brazos que se paseaban libremente por el trasero de él y su espalda. Su rostro nuevamente se pegó a mí, cerró sus ojos y comenzó al fin sus movimientos dentro de mí. Acomodé mis piernas rodeando su coxis, apretaba más mis paredes vaginales para darle presión al miembro de Mako dentro de mí y los besos de él más su respiración me tenían embriaga de un calor incomparable. Sus embestidas eran rápidas, fuertes y hacía tiempo que no sentía su cuerpo tan apegado al mío. Tan uno solo. Yo sólo murmuraba "Mako... Mako..." él sólo me callaba a besos. Cambiamos de posición Mako me llevó a sentarme encima suyo, sin perder el contacto cara a cara. El climax iba a la par, pero caí antes que él y ahogue mis gritos en su rostro. Y antes de que me moviera un poco más, éste me sujeto fuertemente el cuerpo sintiendo cada espasmo que me indicaban que él también había llegado al climax. Dejó su cabeza entre mi hombro y ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento nos abrazamos. Y nos quedamos por unos momentos así...


End file.
